


Something is off

by LukeCastellan



Series: I don't know if I could take it [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Guilt, M/M, Post Episode s01e12: Anatomy of a Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeCastellan/pseuds/LukeCastellan
Summary: Joaquin never thought he would leave Riverdale, neither that he would have to forget the only person he cared about.





	Something is off

**Author's Note:**

> 24/04/2018: I tried to correct the mistakes I've made, but if you see any, please tell me!

Joaquin was looking through the window, lost. He didn’t know what to think anymore. He had never felt that kind of pain before. He wasn’t supposed to fall in love with Kevin, he only needed to use him, so why did it felt like he was losing the only person he cared about? He barely knew him, yet, he felt like he was committing the biggest mistake of his life, by leaving him.

He hadn’t chosen to go to San Junipero, it was an obligation. At least, that’s what he kept telling himself since his departure. He needed to leave, right? What was he risking by staying in Riverdale? Being arrested? Going to jail? He had given Kevin a way to found out who the murderer was, the boy just had to show his dad the video, so that he could arrest Cliff Blossom. In this manner, FB would be acquitted and released. It was unlikely for the investigation to keep going, and even if it did, how could it lead the sheriff to him? The brown-haired guy's only wish was to leave this bus and going to Kevin’s house, hiding in his boyfriend’s arms. He shook his head angrily. Kevin deserved better than a stupid jerk like him. Anyway, it wasn’t like Kevin would forgive him. When he had told him that he didn’t know him, he wasn’t lying. When he had told him that he was a murderer, he wasn’t mistaking. Sure, he hadn’t killed Jason Blossom, but he had hidden proofs and the body. Joaquin was useless. He only used people, including Kevin. He deserved everything which was happening to him. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. He couldn’t forget Kevin’s face, the way he hugged him when they were kissing, neither the tenderness which he used to talk to him. This man was perfect, fragile and innocent; his opposite.

He grabbed his phone and sighed. He wanted to call him, to hear his voice. To be consoled in that moment of insecurity. But he couldn't. He unlocked his phone and clicked on his photos. Kevin had taken many of them. At that moment, it had pissed Joaquin off, but now, he was thankful. He looked at them, one by one, a small smirk on his lips, before slowly falling asleep on the bus.


End file.
